Alone
by Doom.Sammich
Summary: Don't ask me that. Don't ask me why I moved here. Don't ask me where my family is. Don't ask where those scars come from. Don't ask me. Please, just don't ask. I don't want to remember. Please let me forget. High School Fic. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story that I'm going to work hard to finish - and start for that matter... It's also my first upload. Very exciting~ Reviews and feedback would be REALLY appreciated, as I'm not very confident in my writing. SO, I really want to know what you think. I would love some criticism so that I can improve, so feel free to bring attention to anything you find wrong with this first chapter/starter. (It's kind of just a feeler - so see what people think of my writing in general. It's pretty short so I'll upload more later, to get the story line going, like tomorrow.) So thank you, thank you!**

**-Doom**

_Thoughts_

* * *

Wind whipping past my ears, hitting my face and brushing my hair behind me, was the only thing I could feel. The whistle of the wind and rustle of leaves were the only thing I could hear. Darkness was all I could see from behind my closed eyes.

My knees were weak, with my body slowly becoming numb. All except my chest. Oh god it hurt. My lungs and heart pulsing and squeezing, pressing against my chest and shriveling up. There was nothing I could do as my knees hit the ground. Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes.

No... I wouldn't cry. I won't. Not again, not this time.

Sunlight painfully hitting my face was the first thing I noticed as I woke up. The day was going to be long, that much I knew for sure.

Sighing, I turned to my right, looking at the clock hanging on the wall above a small book shelf with squinting eyes. 6:45AM. Oh joy.

It was the first day of my senior year at a new school. I'm so looking forward to it! Did you sense my sarcasm there? 'Cuz trust me, it was there. School had never been a highlight in my life. I doubt that's going to change much.

Taking a deep breath, I brace myself for the chill that was bound to hit me as soon as I leave my warm cocoon. Rolling onto my stomach to undo the bundle I kept myself in, I quickly pushed the black blanket off and rolled into a pretzel sitting position, looking at the carpeted floor. Rubbing my hands over my arms I put my feet on the floor, hauling myself up. _Ugh, I don't wanna goooo..._ I though as I trudged over to my closet, and plastic shelf thing. Naturally, my clothes were everywhere but my closet. All I put in there were boxes of stuff I had no room for, shoes I hardly wear and coats, among other things.

_Oh~ What to wear, what to wear... I wonder if this is clean..?_ Rummaging through the pile of clothes on the floor, smelling the occasional shirt, I finally decided on black skinny jeans, a band shirt and a black zip up hoodie. Good enough, right? Walking into the small bathroom that was the next door over in the hall of my small one bedroom apartment, I stopped, looking in the mirror for half a second - I quickly assessed that I, as always, did not look like bright and shiny rainbows in the morning. Damn.

Going through the normal ol' morning routine of showering and such, I deemed today to be a good day to air dry. Fuck towels. Walking in the nude to the - smaller than my bathroom -kitchen, I started opening cabinets, hoping to find something decent to eat. Nothing. _Well. Coffee stop it is. I should go grocery shopping shouldn't I... _Looking at the time on the microwave installed above the stove, I realized that I had to get a move on if I wanted to make a pit stop.

Run-walking to my room I grabbed some matching (have to be matching, drives me crazy if they aren't) underwear and dressed quickly. Looking around I picked up my wallet, hooking the chain onto a belt loop, and phone. _Socks. Socks. I need socks._ Looking around in the plastic drawers I used as a dresser instead of a cabinet thing - what is it anyway? Finding a pair of socks, I hopped around trying to put them on while heading towards the shoes that had been kicked off the end of the bed (on the floor I mean). After slipping on the black sneakers - laces tied and tucked in - I went into the living room - which might as well just be a hallway. Snatching up the messenger bag I readied the day before, and keys I walked to the door, stopping a minute to think of anything I might have missed. _Wallet. Keys. Phone. Bag. Shoes. Underwear. Alright, we're good!._ Locking the door on my way out, I walked to the stairs, pulling out my phone to look at the time. 7:57AM. _Shiiiiit._ Running the last few steps I pulled the door open and started running. Hopefully in the right direction.

I'd only been in Konoha for two weeks, most of which was spent unpacking and generally being lazy. I had passed the school - Konoha High - once so lets hope I can remember where to go. It shouldn't be all to hard though. The town isn't overly large.. It wasn't like the city I moved from. There were things here though. A mall, colleges, shops, restaurants, etc... Last week I found a cute café down the street. I declared it my spot.

Seeing the chairs and tables with umbrellas, I slowed a bit to pull my hair into a sloppy bun with a ponytail I fished out of the side pocket of my bag, after realizing I hadn't done anything with it yet. Walking through the door way, the scent of coffee and cake hit me like a brick. A wonderful and welcomed brick. The place was a little small but that was something I liked about it. There wasn't a line so I was able to order as soon as I got to the counter.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" Said a deep, chocolately voice, snapping my attention away from the menu above. Male, with black hair tied in the back. Black, red tinted eyes that could speak volumes if read correctly.. He definately was not here last time I came.. _Oh god, don't drool. Don't do it!_

"Hi, can I get a large coffee? Black with a double shot of expresso, please?" I said with a slightly weird smile and tone. Damn my stunted social skills.! "Oh! And one of those cupcakes too?" I quickly added, pointing to the seemingly strawberry cupcake with chocolate icing and heart sprinkles that my Cupcake Radar picked up on - a little slow though.. Maybe I'm coming down with something..

"Sure. That'll be $8.79 please. What's your name?" He said picking up a cup and writing on the side with a Sharpie. "Sakura." I replied, placing a $20 on the counter while trying not to stare at him too much. That's not polite, you know? After writing on the cup and handing it to a blonde guy - who had smirked at me, I swear it - who quickly went to work with my precious coffee. The cashier guy took the money and counted out my change, which I quickly stuffed in my pocket as he pulled out my cupcake and placed into a small white box. As he placed it in front of me my coffee was also handed to me by the blonde cutie. Whom I am positive now, was smirking - in a flirty way at that! Now I'm not lacking in self-confidence or anything but I KNOW that I'm not looking to good right now. No make up, messy hair, and god knows what else is wrong with me today - and a cute guy looks at me like that? Huh. That's a question mark.

Taking the delicious drink and treat I said thanks and turning to walk to the door as I glanced at a clock they had on the wall. 8:18AM. _Ohhh no no no! Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta GO! _My eyes widened and I took a big gulp of coffee hoping that it wouldn't spill when I start running. That was stupid. "Hooootototot!" I said to myself. Burnt tongue - super ouch. However, I had to get going, thus - I suck it up and start speed walking to the door. As soon as I'm outside, I start jog-running - being careful of my coffee and cupcake, of course. Thankfully I'm awesome, and nothing spilt or fell on the way to the school that was surprisingly closer than I thought it was... Seeing some other people still shuffling around and talking with friends was relieving. I wasn't late after all! Strutting my way to the door and up the stairs I was met with a dilemma. _Where do I go, I wonder...~_ Looking around I found that I still wasn't finding any clues. So! I started walking, taking the occasional sip of coffee. I figure I'll find a teacher at some point. If not.? _Oh well~_

* * *

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Well that was quick. After turning a few corners, passing groups of people (who apparently have never seen pink hair before), I found a teacher. Well, if the fact that some students were calling him Sensei was anything to go by. Walking past them, saying 'good morning' and such, he noticed me standing in the middle of the hallway. _Wow, I'm so smart. Just keep standing there looking stupid. That's good._ His face went from confusion to realization in a split second as he made his way over to me.

_Huh. Cute._ Smiling as he came closer, I gave a small wave. "Hello, I'm a new student. Could you tell me where the main office is?" I asked.

"Ah, sure! I'm Iruka Umino, one of the English teachers here. It's a pleasure to have you here. What's your name?" He said as he ushered me back the way I came._ Ahhh, I was going the wrong way eh?_ I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Iruka-sensei. I'm Sakura." I looked forward, away from his view. "Haruno." I added on after a second of thought.

His smiling face turned a little questioning but soon brightened up as we came to an open wood door with a sign above declaring it to the main office. "Here we are! Good morning Shizune-san! I've brought a new student in." Iruka said as he walked over to the desk at the back of the room. _Wow am I dumb or what. I totally just passed right by here before..._

The woman, Shizune, started blushing while stuttering something like 'yes of course, please wait one moment' and turned to her computer. _That's real smooth lady. __**So**__ not obvious~_.

Soon the first bell rung, causing Iruka's eyes to widen in panic, giving a quick goodbye while slipping into the now crowed hallway- he seems to be a punctual one.. After printing a copy of my new schedule, Shizune went over basic rules and simple directions to my first class. All wrapped up with a late note. How sweet.

...

It took some manuevering but I'm pretty sure I found the right class. If not... Well **that **would be a nice addition to my awkward moments in life... Taking a sip from my coffee, I will myself to knock on the door. _Oh goody, I can hear them already..._ Right after that thought, the door opened to reveal a blonde, blue-eyed kid. _**Why **__does he have to stare at me like that?. Rude._ All of a sudden the boy starts grinning, rubbing the back of his head, then gets a book thrown at him. The kid turns towards the class, looking frantically for the evildoer, pointing and yelling "WHO DID THAT?! SASUKE-TEME WAS IT YOU?! I BET IT WAS, YOU BASTARD!" while they all laughed at his misfortune. _What the hell is wrong with these people? Where's the teacher for this shit...?_ Stepping into the classroom I see that, hey, there is no teacher. **Okay** then.

Looking around I find an empty seat. Walking over I do my best to ignore all the stares and not-so-quiet whispering. I set my food down on the desk before sitting, pulling my bag into my lap so it didn't constantly hit the chair and whatnot. Oh what an uproar. I'm not quite sure what they were saying, it just all meshed as they started yelling at me all at girls were at least. _What the fuck is this? I can't sit down? _Heaving a sigh, I take a big swig of goodness and head into the fire...

"If you could all speak in turn, that would be lovely. It'd make listening to you less annoying - or so I'm hoping." I said, looking to the front of the class blandly.

Apparently that didn't help. All I kept hearing was "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun" and "How dare you!" along with others. "What is wrong with these people.." I mutter, deciding to dig into the deliciousness that is the cupcake. Then it hits me. These are two people desks. Who am I sitting next to?

Turning my full attention to the person situated to my right, I see a black-haired, black-eyed guy who was obviously brooding. _Well he's pretty attractive... Ehh, I prefer the guy from the coffee shop. What is that place called? Though.. Now thinking about it.. They look similar, don't they?_ Looking at him at different angles, squinting my eyes, and taking general inventory, I come to the conclusion that - yes. They must be related. While I was staring at the guy, the teacher had come in. Well that's an odd one all in itself.

* * *

Sorry it's not very long or anything. I hope that people don't seem too OOC. Though Sakura will be, as you probably noticed. I'm not sure who I'll be pairing Sakura with yet, so if there is a pairing you prefer let me know if you'd like. Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my wow.! I'm so, so excited that there are people reading this! You guys are so awesome, I'm really thankful that you like my story. :)

Special thanks to MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan, Ydshaw, Lumiiere, and Alra Saez 1995 for favorite-ing and idon'tknowhowtodance, chocolate and nutella lover, YukiTora17, Tally no Akatsuki, StarGem16, and FlewFroggy for following! Thank you so much! And thanks to everyone else whose been reading as well ^^ It's really motivating.

Oh and don't worry Mina, Sakura isn't going to be paired with duckbutt. I'm not fond of him myself...

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.)

* * *

A mask. He's wearing... A mask. _Yeah sure... That's cool. Not weird at all.._ "All right class. Free period!" The guy said with what I'd assume is a smile... _His eyes are closed...So... Whatever. It's cupcake time._ Shaking my head a bit, I decide to ignore him, along with the rest of the class. I had just picked up my cuppycake - with one of those pedophile smiles - and was beginning to carefully peel the wrapper off when I was interrupted. How dare they..

"Hey Pinkie! Move! You can't sit there! You're bothering Sasuke-kun!" A red-haired girl yelled, coming right in front of the desk I shared with Sir Broodtastic.

"Says the one yelling in his ear..." I say wistfully, gazing at my cupcake apologetically._ We keep getting interrupted Mr. Cupcake.. _

Now, you see, that might not have been the best thing to say. Seeing as, one - she long nails, and two - my cupcake was within her reach. Dangerous indeed.

Mouth agape, eyes wide with shock and horror, fist clenched annnnnd... there it is. _Oooo, that's one angry red-head we got there._ Taking a bite out of the cupcake, I am startled out of bliss by the bell. Raising my eyebrows I debate on what I should do. _Save it for later or stuff it in my face? Hmm decisions, decisions. _Feeling my stomach lurch a bit in hunger, I came to a conclusion. Chipmunk cheeks here I come. So, shoving the cake down my throat I pick up the box it came in along with the near empty coffee cup.

The walk to the trashcan was treacherous. You'd think it would be simple, but of course, Fire Top - who I will admit is actually quite attractive - was quick to intercept. "Listen here Pinkie, stay away from Sasuke-kun." Her eyes narrowed as she hissed, slowing stepping closer until she was looking me straight in the face. Well... neck? She was a little shorter than me, so she had to look up - real intimidating. "Everybody knows that sitting next to Sasuke-kun is forbidden! New or whatever, do it again and you'll be sorry.." Her fists were clenched as she tried to stare me down.

"Could you please move. You're kind of in the way." I said, trying to hide my amusement. _But seriously. I finished eating my cupcake and downed the rest of my coffee during your big warning there. Don'tcha know I got places to go?_ She huffed, turning away - but not without flashing me a glare, of course.

After throwing away my trash, I thought it'd just be better to go into auto pilot until school let out. I think I've had my daily dose of crazy. So early in the morning too...

* * *

Ugh. This is short, I know. I'm sorry ;-; I have no excuse but my laziness. I appreciate the feedback I've gotten though and I'm going to try for a much longer chapter than the ones so far! Yoshes.

-Doom


End file.
